Generation Zero
by m4570d0n
Summary: this a story of several superheroes and supervillains battling after apocalyptic events eliminate most living creature.  please review.
1. bios

this is a postapocalyptic superhero story. deal with it.

a Super Toast production

team name:generation zero

name:bolt

powers:can release a strong electric current on contact. super strength

name:surge

powers:can shoot blasts of energy through his hands. super speed

name:vortex

appearence:large metal wings

powers:can suck in/shoot out air through holes in her hands or mechanical wings

name:wiretap

powers:super intelligence, can communicate with electronics on contact and has an array of gadgets and vehicles

(joins later)

name: Zero K

apperance: metal right arm

powers: can remove heat and energy from objects around him and fire the energy through his robotic arm

villains

name:underblade

appearance:human-lab coat white messy hair face mask

monster-blades on back forearms and legs giant fangs

powers:genius in the field of medical studies and prostethics ,musculo/skeletal self-manipulation, advanced mucsle bones and tissue

info:kills people takes their organs bones and muscles and puts them in himself. replaces things he took with prostethis prototypesgave zero k his arm

name:phantom

powers:invisibilty

weapons:many

name:onyx wrath

powers:terramanipulation, superstrength

appearance:around 12 feet tall composed of rock

name:wave

power:army o robots


	2. Chapter 1 the end

Super Toast presents

generation zero chapter #1 "The End"

the sun has just risen but the days are still dark in the wasteland once called earth. four voices whisper from a hidden base "pack your stuff, it won't be long before the wave gets here" says, bolt, the leader of the pack. "my bags packed bro." reports surge. wiretap chimes in "my equipment tells me there's no wave units in the region". "good, we should be safe, vortex you ready" says bolt "as I'll ever be" replies vortex. "then lets roll out" says surge. the group comes out and starts to walk across the ruins of New York.

meanwhile underblade sits on his throne in his subterranean kingdom he begins to ponder aloud "zero k's behavior has been troubling me lately, I'm not certain what to do about him. Each day he grows more arrogant and filled with greed, I cannot risk him attempting to overthrow me especially with those renegades still at large. I'll have to kill him, but how?... ah I've got it. you 805, bring me the phantom..." the light fades out as underblade laughs villainously.

zero k is patrolling the ruins in search of the rebels "troop 923 comb the western front" says zero k sternly "yes sir" replys the troop captain and the mechs wonder off into the distance. suddenly zero k is knocked down by an unknown movement. he looks around but sees only the void of the world. as he stands up he is slammed again now he becomes more aware of his attacker he freezes the surrounding ground revealing two feet encased in ice. the assailant breaks loose but decides to uncloak himself. he reaches for two guns but is knocked back by a blast from zero k. "I should have known it was you" says zk. "call it justice old friend."exclaims phantom who fire his two pistols. zk freezes the bullets mid-air and says "thats all you've got" "famous last words"recoils phantom as he grabs 2 swords. zk fires but it is easily dodged as phantom moves in for the kill. zk blocks with his arm against ps furios and rapid blows. p finally lands a hit and zks side is cut open. zk freezes the wound while phantom recloaks himself. zk repeats his groundfreezing manuver only this time it is expected and phantom leaps in the air slamming zk down. then p stomps on him and begins to swing away at him cutting him multiple times until zk passes out from the pain. phantom then stabs him in the gut with both swords and whispers "say hello for me" then rips out his blades and goes off into the distance.

the team is treking the desert when the notice stealth fliers above "they saw us"yells wiretap. vortex flies into the air and sends a wind that breaks one of the 3 fliers the remaining 2 turn and begin to fire. vortex barely dodges and flys forwarding taking one out with her wing the last droid retreats at full speed and v pursues evading the droids fire and finnaly catching up slamming the droid to the ground shattering it on impact. she flies back to see the team battling a pack of ground fighters. she joins the slaughter killing the machines as easily as the rest of them. the battle ended shortly and the team hurries away from the scene. after a while they stumble upon the wounded zero k. he wakes up coughing blood and mumbles " ph- phantom says hello...ja-ugh" he passes out.

it has been 9 long years since underblade got hold of the symbiote that infected james miller. since that day the world has lost direction. underblade has used the symbiote to improve his victims and mechanic body parts this has lead to his development of fierce combat machines known to the survivors only as the wave. in those 9 long years miles of blood have been shed and the winding crimson road still lays ahead with no sign of an end. this is the end of the world. this is the end of time. this is generation zero.


	3. Chapter 2 modern hell

Super Toast presents

Generation Zero chapter # 2 "Modern Hell"

zero k opens his eyes slowly to the sight of the four heroes of modern hell. "where am I" he inquires, "home base" responds bolt. zero k rises slowly and observes that he and his rescuers are barely concealed in a shallow grave of debris "hey aren't you underblades #2 man" says wiretap. "not anymore, I have no doubt underblade sent that fuqer phantom to kill me. now what is the current strategy?"

"survive long enough to make a new one" says vortex. then the ravaged earth begins to rumble and a colossus beast of stone emerges from the ground. zero k says "that's not good for the plan". the beast takes human shape and roars "I am onyx wrath, you will all perish" he swings and knocks back wiretap rendering him unconscious. the rest of the team goes to fight.

Surge uses his super speed to move behind him. "Lets see how you like this." He fires a burst of energy that strikes Onyx Wrath across the back. Unfortunately the powerful attack barely made a scratch on the rock body. Onyx faces him and said "You call that an attack? I didn't feel a thing." "Lets see if you feel this." He turns just as bolt punches him in the face with enough force to bend steel. Onyx stumbled back and rubbed his jaw. "Not good enough." He runs forward and slams into bolt, pinning him to a wall. Bolt grabs his attackers arm and sends a powerful burst of electricity coursing through him. Onyx grabbed Bolt by the throat and said "Don't you know rock doesn't conduct electricity?" Then he threw Bolt across the room, knocking him into Vortex. "I can't believe Underblade considers you weaklings a threat." "Try laughing after this" Vortex said as she fired a gust of wind from her hands. It struck Onyx but he didn't even move. He started heading towards her so she increased the power of her attack. It escalated until she was sending out hurricane force winds, but all it did was slow him down. "Is this the best you can do?" Suddenly surge shot an array of blasts to his eyes, knocking him into the air. No longer stuck to the ground he succumbed to the powerful winds and was sent crashing into the wall, leaving a small crater.

Surge came over to them and said "Now that he's taken care of what should we do next?" "Underblade knows where we are" Bolt replied. "We have to get out of here now." "You guys aren't going anywhere." The heroes turned and saw Onyx climbing out of the wall. "That was a lucky shot. But don't think I'll let you get another one." "bolt come here!"says zero k impatiently "get me close to him" "whatever you say" bolt says then throws him on onyx's shoulder. zero k freezes the villains shoulder. he hops off as vortex fires a powerful blast at the ice spot shattering it. Onyx screams in agony and charges. zero k freezes the ground chaining Onyx to the earth. bolt jumps up and slams him removing his legs. Onyx lets out a bigger roar "this isn't over, I will stain my hands with your putrid blood yet" he passes out. "get wiretap and lets go before underblade sends more or this stonewall motherpuncher gets up." hollered bolt with that the team rushes off at their fastest stride.

several hours later at underblade's residence. "you have failed me" says underblade. "I will not fail again for they are weak and you are weaker" yells Onyx. a guard becomes outraged at his comment and attacks. Onyx throws him aside snapping him in two. underblade jumps on his back and pulls his head back by the eyes. Onyx goes to punch him but ub jumps over it and kicks Onyx into a fall shattering part of his face. underblade walks over to the sprawled out beast "I found you when you were mere pebbles and made you what you are. now get out of my sight before I finish what they started." Onyx storms out angrily. underblade whispers to himself "I knew I shouldn't have trusted them, either of them"


	4. Chapter 3 death itself

Super Toast presents

Generation Zero chapter #3"Death Itself"

two young boys of seven years burst through the front door of a modest suburban home. they are greeted with a hug from their mother "how was school today?" she inquires. "good" they both reply. after supper the two are put to bed and tucked in by their father. they are drifting to sleep when they hear a small muffled scream. they rush downstairs and peer around the corner and see their mother lying on the ground covered from head to toe in her own blood as well as their father, of a similar shade, being dragged out the back door by a masked man. the children turn around quick enough to see death's hands grab them by their face blacking out everything. bolt and surge go from a past hell to the present one as they are thrown awake, hearts pounding like fists as they gasp for air they cant breathe. once they gain control they look over at each other in silent knowledge that the nightmares were identical. "I wish they were alive" whispers surge. "I wish he was dead" replied bolt. they both laid down and waited for morning with their eyes open for fear of what else they might see.

it wasn't until the break of dawn that the others entered the present hell as well. "theirs no time to waste, lets start devising a plan" insisted bolt. "right" said zero k "now, I can get us to the base but with just us five it would be THE most painful form of suicide, we're gonna have to find a way to sneak in unfortunately I don't know of any secret way in." just then wiretap yelled out "what's that trail of dust over their?" surge and vortex chased the moving cloud full speed. they caught up and saw that it was a person. all three stopped "who are you two?" asked the cloudmaker. "we are surge and vortex. who are you?" replied vortex. "they call me cheetah boy are you guys with underblade?" said the man as he went to a fighting stance. "quite the opposite, we were making a plan to kill him when we saw you running by. are there any others with you?" says surge. "yea, our convoy is me, magmarock, and about fifty human survivors. who's with you?" replied cheetah boy "there's 3 other mutants with us were running low on supplies can with go with you?" says vortex "sure lets go" is the reply and the three head off to the others.

underblade is sharpening his blades after his troops have been sent out in search of the rebels. he contemplates the future events. the time is almost here, and the blood will run like water. but first, I must provoke it. onyx wrath is not strong enough to do that even with the symbiote. he will need something more something new. he is finished sharpening his deadly hands and walks over to a tank filled with a glowing liquid and a silhouetted body. he will need you, smith.

the rebels and the five heroes are at the base eating their rations, discussing the plan of attack, and doing their best to enjoy themselves. the earth suddenly begin to shake in a familiar fashion, as panic sprang in all but the team "not this guy again" said surge as a wall of the shelter busted open as Onyx Wrath made his way in, only this time he had metal plates over parts his body including his face, shoulder and fists. he swiped his hands knocking down several humans. the humans fired their guns at him but it had no effect. "all humans run!!" yelled magmarock yelled as he shot his magma at him. the magma hurt Onyx Wrath but not enough to stop him from slamming magmarock into the ground. he then turned his attention to the rest of the mutants. zero k grabbed the ground and froze onyx wraths feet. vortex prepared to shoot a sonic blast to knock his feet off but he broke the ice and grabbed vortex and flung her into a wall. surge sends a barrage of energy blasts at his face blinding him long enough for cheetah boy to grab several steel poles and throw them striking Onyx Wrath in the neck. Onyx Wrath laughs pulls, them out and throws them back. cheetah boy and surge barely dodge. Onyx Wrath stomps towards the two when wiretap throws explosive charges on his back. as they detonate the stone beast doubles over in pain and he heads for wiretap. zero k runs up and fires a massive blast at him, slowing him down but mainly enraging him. wiretap pulls out a laser gun and joins the other 3 in bombarding Onyx Wrath. suddenly vortex flys towards them with bolt and magmarock in her arms. Onyx Wrath goes to slam the iron angel and her cargo down but she barrel rolls away and drops them off on each shoulder. bolt starts to slam the metal part of his face, electricuting him, as magmarock melts his chest. the two attacks cause Onyx Wrath to shriek out in pain and zero k dashes up and freezes his chest. bolt and magmarock jump off as vortex fires a titanic sonic boom that shatters the ice and sends Onyx Wrath running for his life. the humans who had been hiding in the corners ran out yelling and cheering. the mutants did not celebrate and look at each other with a serious tone "how do they keep finding us?" asked wiretap. "that doesnt matter now, this battle changes everything we'll attack tomorrow and if we're stealthy enough our victory is assured." said surge.

phantom watches, unseen, as Onyx Wrath runs out why am I stuck watching from the sidelines, if he had sent me I would have killed them so quick they wouldn't know they were dead. but he sends that fool in my place. he is dumber than the rocks he's made of. one day, one day soon, they will fear me more than they fear death. because to them I will be death itself.


	5. Chapter 4 part 1 the shadows are red

Super Toast presents

Generation Zero chapter #4 part 1"The Shadows Are Red"

the rebels woke up long before the sun for today was their judgment day. a vile shadow of night was cast over the remnants of the world as they cleaned their firearms, collected their ammo and guts, and bathed in the rain of a broken pipe. they reviewed the plan and lined up in a military funeral plot. the braves souls split according to plan and rushed towards their target, underblade's headquarters. as the rebels broke the enemy line the morbid sun broke over the horizon of the once beautiful earth. little did they know this break was not without anticipation from the casters of a vile shadow.

as they made their way to the gates of hell the, ground began to pulsate, not only with the violent beating of the collective heart, but with the march of those who are determined to end that very heart. the wave opened fire as soon as they could, puncturing the flesh of several men on the front line. without a heartbeats hesitation the heroes jumped into action, vortex sent two winds straight ahead thrashing the robots in front as bolt and surge used their respective powers to take as many as they could as fast as they could. the humans quickly joined in, firing wildly for all they were worth. luckily, the stray and untamed bullets manage to hit their marks. the tides are beginning to tip when onyx wrath emerges from the ground and phantom shows himself with 2 swords in his hands. bolt and magmarock attempt to fend off the stone man as surge creates an energy sword in each hand and begins to duel phantom. the humans and wave carried out their war, each attacking with all their might. "why do you fight on underblades side, even though he took everything you had?" said surge as he blocked phantoms strike and forced him back slashing back "because he lets me live" recoiled phantom as he perried surges strike. the two continue their match as vortex joined bolt and magmarock. onyx wrath slammed bolt back but magmarock shot lava on his fist eating away at it. vortex sent several mach ten winds that sent onyx wrath shooting back "where's wiretap anyway?" inquired vortex. then over the hill wiretap came forward in a tank of scrap metal. onyx wrath swung to hit vortex and magmarock but wiretap fired an exploding bullet from the tank. he climbed up to the turret and began blasting down lines of wave, assisting zero k and cheetah boy. zero k climbed the tank and sat next to wiretap as he blasted with his right arm. "there's too many wave. all of them run on a database inside. it only goes at basic 8" said zero k. "if you can get me deep enough, I should be able to close it down". "then lets get you into the belly of the whale". the two got off the tank, zero k tapped 2 soldiers and motioned them to the tank and they both manned it. he dashed up and blasted onyx wrath then told bolt to escort wiretap down. he grabbed phantom from behind and tossed him away and said to surge "go with them, I'll take care of this one." surge nodded as he ran with the others towards the mouth slicing any wave in the way. wiretap opened the electronic doors and the brothers took out any guards in their path. wiretap touched a monitor "I found where the system is" "can you do it alone?" said surge "yea why" responded wiretap "we have unfinished business, can you find out where underblade is?" said bolt. wiretap gave them directions and they split off. bolt and surge stood in front of the final door, looked at each other, took a deep breath and bolt slammed down the door. they walked in to the sight of underblade sitting at his throne "right on time."


	6. Chapter 4 part 2 body of blood

super toast presents

Generation Zero chapter #4 part 2 "Body of Blood"

the rose of war was quickly in full bloom as the age old conflict between man and machine played out on the ravaged streets of new York. as the bloodshed ensued zero k and phantom fought their own age old conflict with all the fury of their pasts. phantom swung one of his 2 swords at zero k. he began freezing phantoms arm but he swung his other sword, slicing deep into zero k's hand and ceasing the freeze. phantom then slashed relentlessly as zero k did his best to block with his metal arm while freezing the gash on his palm. phantom swung in and cut zero k in the stomach. zero k froze his chest then slammed him away with his iron fist. phantom replaced his blades with .45's and joined in the rain of fire infesting the battlefield. zero k held up his metal arm as he froze the bullets causing them to shatter on impact with his arm. the two damned souls continued to fight to the death as the other heroes still struggled to take down Onyx Wrath. he had knocked cheetah boy unconscious with a powerful punch and Cheetah Boy was just waking up to the sight of Onyx Wrath knocking vortex away. vortex stabilized herself in the air and swooped down firing at Onyx Wrath's eyes leaving him unable to see magmarock firing a set of spikes at him. cheetah boy quickly joined in hopping up Onyx Wrath and pounding him with rocks at superspeed. Onyx Wrath flung him off as he pulled out the spikes. Onyx Wrath turned to cheetah boy as he laid on the ground and delivered his hardest punch to the hero. cheetah boy's vision was foggy and he was nearly passed out again as he rested in the crater with blood streaming from his lip.

surge fired 3 blasts at underblade as bolt charged at him. underblade flipped over the blasts onto bolt and he chopped into his shoulder, bolt quickly hit him shocking him as he went flying away. Underblade landed on the ground and fully extended his blades, ready for battle. He saw Surge running up behind him, he rolled away from the blasts and sliced surge in the side sending him to the ground. bolt ran up and slammed underblade to the ground again, bolt punched at underblade but he rolled out of the way then slashed bolt in the side. he then slashed bolt in the arm. leaping at bolt underblade began slashing at him, and bolt was unable to fight back. running to help, surge used his superspeed to grab underblade and began firing energy blasts into him at point blank, causing extreme damage. elbowing surge in the face, underblade slashed his arm and forced his way out of surges grip. leaping to his throne, underblade knelt there, trying to catch his breath, before leaping back to slash at bolt again. trying to repeat his last attack, surge ran at underblade, who was expecting it this time and turned to attack him as he approached, giving bolt the chance to tackle him from behind, getting a slash across his side as he did it. grabbing underblade's arms, he sent electricity through them, causing underblade to scream. underblade slashed his way free as surge ran up to attack but underblade quickly turned and hacked at him, spraying surges blood across them all, simultaneously kicking bolt down as surge fell. attacking underblade with fury and hatred like he had never seen, bolt leapt at him and started punching at him ferociously, underblade dodging every punch. and so their contest of strength went on, each vying for a chance to surpass the other and deliver the finishing blow, giving each other no quarter, and expecting none in return. but underblade could not keep up with bolts fury, his wounds from surges attack were to serious, and he was still numb from bolts electricity, and his dodges became slower, and his strikes became weaker and less accurate, while bolts were getting closer to the mark, his strength the same, refusing to back down in his fury, when suddenly underblade leapt up and slashed bolts face, giving underblade the chance to dig his hand through bolts gut, his fingers slowly ripping through the skin on bolts back as he yelled bloody murder. surge saw this strike and rose to his feet, underblade calmly sat back at his thrown as they both knew surge was to weak to fight. he carried his incapacitated brother out slowly as underblade watched with his usual sadistic smile.

meanwhile wiretap was below the surface desperate to crack the code and shut the wave down. he had been mercilessly trying since the moment he tapped into the system. he started to punch the wall in frustration when he noticed a hidden door. the code was easier to crack and the door opened revealing the most disturbing image he had ever seen. beyond they gray gates laid a sea of tubes each containing a similar human. wiretap walked in, entranced by the uniform beings. suddenly he remembered the unique humans above and dashed out, using the code from the hidden door to crack the code, shutting down the robotic prototypes of the race he had just seen.

the 21 year old cheetah boy grabbed his chest. he knew his bionic heart was broken and he knew it was only a matter of time. the wave had just shut down and phantom and Onyx Wrath fled. wiretap came up and dropped to his knees at the gruesome sight of the 50 dead rebels. surge showed up a minute later with bolt on his back, both half dead. bolt soon awake and all the survivors stood in cold silence and deep blood. generation zero continued down the endless scarlet road as magmarock waded through a body of blood into the sinking sun with his fallen brother in his arms.


End file.
